A vehicle crane typically has an undercarriage and a superstructure as well as a swiveling crown and a boom. The superstructure can be rotated with respect to the undercarriage via the swiveling crown. The boom, which is designed to be telescopic as a rule, is pivotably arranged around a pivot point on the superstructure. The superstructure furthermore carries a winch onto which the hoist rope can be wound.
A mobile crane in accordance with the prior art is shown by way of example in FIG. 1. The mobile crane 10 shown there has a biaxial undercarriage 12 and an upper carriage 14 arranged on and rotatable by means of a swiveling crown not shown in any more detail here. The superstructure 14 has a telescopic boom 16 which is arranged pivotably around a pivot axis 18 on the revolving deck 20 of the superstructure 14. In the embodiment shown here, the mobile crane has a driver's cabin 22 and a crane operator's cabin 24 which is arranged on the revolving deck of the superstructure. In the mobile crane in accordance with the prior art, a hoist rope winch 26 is arranged behind the pivot point of the telescopic boom formed by the pivot axis 18. This arrangement of the winch 26 extends the boom length to the rear in the transport condition. This means that the swivel radius of the crane is enlarged by the installation length of the winch or that the boom projects to the front, that is in the direction of the driver's cabin 22 in the present case, comparatively far beyond the vehicle in the transport condition.
It is the object of the present disclosure to be able to equip a mobile crane with a comparatively longer boom without enlarging the swivel radius of the crane or the overhang of the boom in the transport condition.
This object is solved in accordance with the present disclosure by a mobile crane comprising a superstructure having a revolving deck and at which a telescopic boom is pivotably arranged around a pivot point; and a winch for a hoist rope. The winch is arranged below the pivot point of the telescopic boom in the revolving deck. On the basis of this arrangement, the boom can be offset to the rear by the length of the winch so that the boom itself projects comparatively less far beyond the driver's cabin. If the same total vehicle length should be achieved, the telescopic boom set on the revolving deck of the superstructure can be made comparatively longer.
The hoist rope is accordingly advantageously guided via a pulley block arranged on the boom. The pulley block is particularly advantageously arranged laterally displaceably on the pivot axle of the telescopic boom.
Further features, details and advantages of the present disclosure result from an embodiment shown in the drawing.